Just As Important
by A True Dreamer
Summary: Bree begged Carlisle and Esme to let her run. She hadn't wanted to fight, and they saw that in her heart. When she finally catches up to Fred, she appreciates that he's all she has left, and that his life is just as important to her, if not more.
1. Part One

Just As Important

AN: I was looking through my writing notebook and found the bits of a few plot bunnies I'd written down right after finishing Bree Tanner. I hope you all enjoy. It has already become very important to me and I've only written the first chapter.

* * *

Part One

They were offering to teach me a new way, to teach me more than Riley had ever tried to. The sincerity in their eyes told me everything they said was true. They were nice people, and I appreciated their compassion but I just couldn't. I knew I had to get away, a force larger than me was telling me to turn around.

"I don't want to fight, but I need to go," she said taking a step back, "I have a... friend who left because he didn't want to fight either, I just... I needed to see if... to find my... mate..." I said, unable to say his name aloud, not now, not after I knew for a fact he was gone.

I looked at them both in the eyes, "please let me go."

I watched them share a quickly glance, both clearly not wanting to hurt me. The fact that they had even hesitated told me that every single thing we had been told about them was false.

"I wish you would stay," the female, Esme, said her eyes sad.

"But we understand, please, go quickly and be safe." Carlisle said, his arm wrapping around Esme in a comforting gesture. She looked at me the way a mother would look at a child who was in danger, but I shook the thought out of my head.

I didn't take another second to think after that, I quickly turned and ran faster than I ever had before, and then pushed myself to run faster than that. I knew I needed to follow the trail we had taken to get here so that no one would think anything of my scent. I was thankful we'd crossed through water in our journey, and knew I would swim north for miles before touching land again.

I wouldn't endanger Fred by being followed. I owed him more than that, and in addition to that he was all I had left.

When I finally found my way through Riley Park, I was pleased that his scent wasn't difficult for me to find, or unpleasant to my nose. I followed it for miles before I came about an abandoned house in the mountains. I hadn't allowed myself to think too much of anything but getting here safely.

So when I finally walked through the door, when I finally knew I was safe from being found now that I was with Fred, I curled up on the floor and the grief took over.

He didn't say anything, for that I was thankful, but he did move to sit beside me in his way of letting me know I was not alone.

I didn't move, not for eight whole days. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to move ever again, but the thirst became more intolerable than my heartbreak. I held onto that fact. At least something hurt more.

Fred had left to feed only once during my days curled in a ball, not wanting to leave me alone. When we returned from hunting together, I sat on the couch, and he joined me.

"Diego is dead, Riley killed him..." It was barely audible but I knew he heard me. He moved a quarter of an inch closer to me, and I saw his arm start to move, before he stopped himself. He must have been considering hugging me, but he'd changed his mind. I felt both sad and relieved that he hadn't.

I opened my mouth and spoke again, "I met some of the yellow-eyed coven, and they aren't at all what Riley said... I don't know why I even kind of believed him." I could kick myself for not having realized sooner that Diego and I should have run.

I looked at Fred and wondered if he would have been okay if Diego and I had disappeared. Would he have realized all of Riley's lies enough not to follow him? She cringed at the thought of Fred being ripped to pieces like all the others had been. The thought of Fred not sitting here, safe and protected hurt in a similar way to Diego's absence, his death.

My head cocked at that realization. Fred was just as important to me now. He hadn't been, not _before_, not before Riley had come back without Diego, not before my subconscious realized Diego was gone. It was after that night that I'd truly attached myself to Fred.

"What did you learn? What did you find out?" Fred asked curiously, and I felt bad that he'd had to watch me for the last week. He must have wondered what happened, been curious how I got away, worried that someone might try and find me, find us.

I looked down at my hands, feeling bad for making him worry. "They never planned on attacking us; in fact they said they were protecting themselves." I paused seeing Carlisle and Esme in my mind's eye, the only two I'd personally encountered.

"There was one named Carlisle and his mate Esme, they mentioned briefly that there was another way, that they could teach me." I looked up at Fred, and smiled at him, "But I begged them to let me go, to get back to you."

Fred seemed to be thinking over my words, and I was actually kind of glad that he wasn't speaking his thoughts out loud. It would have been too much like Diego, I closed my eyes for a second, and I decided right then that I needed to focus on Fred.

Although a part of me wondered what happened to Riley... wondered if he had gotten away safely. I would hunt him down one day; I would find him and make him pay for what he did.

"What do you think this other way is?" he asked me after a minute, and I pulled myself out of my thoughts of revenge.

"I'm not sure, I am curious to go back... to find out, but I don't want to leave you." I said my eyes on his.

"Maybe we can one day, not now, maybe in a few months after this has all died down. There is something in my gut telling me we shouldn't go near that place before the year ends." He said, and I nodded my head. He was the only who had the smarts not to go near the battle in the first place; I would trust him with my life.

And my heart, I thought in passing. Diego had quickly changed my whole world, he'd come into my life and made it whole. He'd also torn it apart with his reckless choice to trust Riley, and to give him even a little bit of information to make me believe more of Riley's lies. I looked up at Fred's handsome face, and knew he would never do anything to put himself in danger, which also meant I never had to worry that my heart would break again.

I would find a way to avenge Diego, but I would truly pay Riley back by living, and being happy with the man who sat before me now.

The more I thought about being with Fred, the more I felt a need to touch him. As I looked deeper into his eyes, the knowledge that we were together now, cemented itself in my head. I saw in his eyes how much he cared, how much he always had.

"I trust you," I said, moving closer to him. "We won't go near that place until its safe." At that thought, my mind quickly jumped to those vampires in the black robes, who had cornered _her_.

"There is something else I have to tell you, or rather in more detail" I said, the fear tickling the back of my neck.

His brows knit together, at the tone of my voice, and before he could ask me to continue I launched into the story. I told him first how Diego and I had chosen to follow Riley's scent, briefly going over how we'd discovered the truth about the sun. I explained and recounted everything we'd heard, and seen. Told him how scary those vampires were that had shown up, and explained that they weren't to be messed with.

We sat in silence after that, and I wished not for the first time that I could sleep. I could see it now; I would lay my head against the arm rest and drift into a place of dreams and peacefulness. Lose myself in a place where the reality of my life could be forgotten, even if only for a few hours.

That was impossible, and the tingle under my skin that was begging me to make some sort of physical contact with Fred was starting to wash away any thoughts of sleep. I peaked at him up through my lashes, and wondered if kissing him would feel the same as kissing Diego.

It wasn't as though Diego was the first guy I'd ever kissed in my life time, but it had been the most important. I was about to force myself to get up and move before I did something, when his eyes drifted to meet mine again, and I froze.

Part1/End

* * *

AN: Well there you have it. I hadn't planned on taking it quite this direction... but as I was writing... the entire story shifted in my head, and I realized I wanted her to be with Fred. The next chapter is a lemon, so I recommend skipping it if you have a young impressionable mind. I will attempt to leave out any important deals, and will make it so you could literally go from this chapter to chapter three without missing anything but the hook up.

Also lemme know about any mistakes. :]]

Please review, it means a lot!


	2. Part Two

Just As Important

AN: So I tried to keep the "you know" PG-15! lol This is part two, the story is going to be a Three Shot for now, but I have been thinking about what the plot would be like if I continued it. I suppose it'll depend on the demand, and the creative energy I am feeling towards Fred and Bree at this stories end.

I want to thank all my reviewers; it really does me a lot to me each and every one of you who takes the time. Reviews are after all like food to a starving artist.

* * *

Part Two

There was something in his eyes that told me he felt it too. He wanted me the same way I wanted him, had probably wanted me longer. I moved then; toward him, not away. My fingers, which were the closest part of me to him reached forward and grabbed his hand. I felt the pull to be closer, to be touching more of him increase at the small contact.

Then I moved very quickly my body springing toward his, as I sat in his lap my hands holding his face as I stared into his eyes. I realized I might have never seen how beautiful he was if things hadn't happened the way they had. I had to wonder if maybe it was always supposed to be him.

I started to lean forward, but his hands came to hold my face in the same way I was holding his. He stopped my progression toward his lips, "Bree..." his voice sounded strained, and I felt this excitement grow inside me at that, he wanted this. "I want you to be sure," he said his eyes searching mine.

I stopped attempting to move forward, and just look at him, all of him. My fingers roaming his face, his neck, his hair, I smiled when my finger tips traced the outside of his right ear. I was attracted to him. He was my friend, and before that my protector.

I had already decided that he was all I had left, already realized I would trust him with my heart. "I'm sure." I said, and knew I was telling the truth, knew he would be able to trust me because I'd taken the time to think about it.

He smiled, and then his grip on my face loosened, his fingers suddenly feather light as they traced the outline of my face, before pulling my lips to his.

The kiss without comparing it to Diego's was brilliant. Our lips molded to each other, like two pieces that were meant to fit together. I ran my fingers into his hair, pressing my lips harder against his. I gasped when I felt him between my legs. I had never been here before.

Yet instinctively I knew what to do, my hips shifted against his, and the growl that came from deep in his chest was the most exciting sound I'd ever heard. I pulled away and lifted my shirt over my head, tossing it somewhere behind me. His hands moved to my hips, and I bit my lip as he moved me against him.

His eyes were clouded with lust, and I knew mine must have looked the same. I could feel the need in every inch of my body. I had never felt this way before, and I knew the way I felt about him in this instant, that it was forever. I would never want or need another person as much as I needed him right now.

I reached for his shirt, and before I could get there he pushed us forward. In the next second I was on the floor with him hovering above me, his shirt already gone. I let my hands run themselves over his beautiful body. He did the same, and I found it hard to concentrate. I wanted more than this, more than light touches and slow movements.

"I want you." I said, and he nodded his head in agreement, while he continued his torturously slow assault on my body. I grit my teeth before reaching between us and lightly fondling the bulge in his pant. "I want you, _now!_"

He hissed, but his lips where on mine again before the second was up, his hands unbuttoning my jeans. I helped him along, arching my back off the floor, our bodies wordlessly working together as we removed the rest of our clothing. No more than five seconds had passed since my request and before I knew it he was rolling us over so I was on top.

I looked at him questioningly, "I want you in control of what comes next," he said his eyes telling me again that he wanted me to be sure. "At least, the first time," he added his fingers drawing circles on my hips.

I smiled again, glad he was so attentive to my feelings, to what mattered to me. I closed my eyes, and returned to the moment. I could feel him hard against my back, I pushed up against him and his nails dug into my hips. I smirked before lifting myself up and slowly, almost humanly slow, slid myself down onto him.

It was the most complete I'd ever felt in this new life, in fact I could honestly say, muddy memories and all that it was the most complete I'd ever felt ever. When he was completely inside of me, I looked down at him, and we shared the most significant moment. _This_ was forever, for both of us. He had completely altered me, and I him with this act.

Then we both moved, he moved to sit up, at the same time I leaned down to kiss him, and our chests slammed together, stone against stone. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug, holding me to him as he began to rock up into me. I buried my face in his neck as I started to move with him.

The pleasure was electrifying; I could feel the energy moving all around us.

From my vague human memories, I remember being told that the first time was supposed to be painful, unpleasant, and I was very thankful that I wasn't human, and that I was doing this with the man I loved.

I smiled at that, my arms tightening their grip on him, I loved him. This revelation might seem trivial to most, considering I had already committed to him. To me... it was huge. I hadn't had a realization of _love_ with Diego; we'd never had a chance to get that far.

I don't remember ever loving anyone in my human life, my father wasn't worth it, and I'd been too young to get the chance with any boy.

Suddenly it was like any weights or unhappy thoughts I'd had holding me down were lifted. Love truly was a powerful thing. I closed my eyes and returned to the moment.

We held onto each other and continued until we both came for the first time together. I was amazed at how quickly we were ready to go at it again, only seconds later. After the first time, he was in control, learning what I liked, and what I _really_ liked. He was memorizing my body, and I let him, knowing soon I'd get the chance to do the same to him.

When we stopped, it wasn't out of exhaustion or because we needed to do anything, but because somehow we both knew it was just as important to lay in each other arms, as it was to do the act that put us there. I was laying against his chest, breathing in his scent, committing it more with each breath to my memory.

"I love you," I said, my eyes lifting up to meet his. His smile was brighter than any smile he'd ever given me before. It was as if, with those three words I'd given him the world.

"I love you too," he said, his lips kissing my forehead. I giggled, and realized he'd just given me the universe.

Ch2/End

* * *

AN: Cheesy... and not as detailed as I'd thought it would be. I decided I wanted to keep it at a "T" rating. I'm a sucker for romance and I hope I was able to tell the story of their first encounter in a way that held true to the ways of twi-vamp-sex lol

Also... thinking of making it a four part now instead of just a three... haha i'm falling in love with this story!

Next chapter, Fred's POV! :]]

Please Review, it means the world... the_ universe_ to me! :]]


	3. Part Three

Just As Important

AN: I as any writer, I always hope to get way more reviews for my story than I actually get. Plus psychologically I think it makes you question your work when you can see that there have been 74 individual people who read your story and only 4 of them actually reviewed.

Anyway, I decided to put blinders on for this story, and post the next chapter regardless, because I really want you all to read it. So on with the show!

* * *

Chapter Three

I glanced down at Bree where she lay in my arms. This was more than I could have ever dreamed of, ever hoped for. I had resigned myself to being alone when I realized she and Diego had become something more. That she was no longer free for me to court.

I hadn't known how, hadn't decided when would be a good time to approach her, and in my deliberating Diego and taken his chance and won her heart. In the end though, things had turned out so much differently.

I closed my eyes thinking back over everything that had led us here.

* * *

_I had this instant need to protect her when Raoul had threatened her life. I had only seconds before realized she was going to risk her life for Diego and what that meant. Then I was suddenly keeping her safe with my gift. _

_When I felt heard her crumble on the floor behind me, I decided in that instant I would never put her on the receiving end of my gift again if I could help it. _

_I realized I wouldn't get to have her, but I wouldn't let anyone else hurt her either. Bree was important. I felt her peak over the back of the couch again, assessing the situation, but also I admitted sadly, checking to see that Diego was alright. _

_I took this chance to speak to her, knowing if I didn't try now I would probably never have the opportunity again._

* * *

_I smiled when I saw her return without Diego, maybe things weren't exactly how I thought they were. She came to sit next to me, and I focused my gift outside of the area surrounding the couch. I was glad to find it didn't really take any extra effort on my part. My gift did what I wanted; I had simply never tried it before. _

_When I saw her appraising me, I realized it was working. I had never been more pleased to have a set of eyes on me before. When she looked around at the others, I took my chance to look at her, and found myself unable to look away. She started to smile, and that little gem made my day. _

_When she looked back at me we shared a smile, before I forced myself to look back at the book I'd been reading. I would take small steps with her. _

_I had known the instant Riley returned without Diego that he was gone. Riley was a liar and I could easily see through him. My suspicions were confirmed when I watched Riley work his way against my defenses to get to Bree. I frowned; she and Diego had already had a secret code language. _

_When they went upstairs I had tried not to listen to what they were saying, but I couldn't help myself from focusing in on the conversation. I didn't like that he was trying to use her to get to me, but I took joy in the fact that she considered me a safe place. _

_It was a testament to Riley's skills as a liar that he was able to convince her he was still alive._

_Watching Bree choose not to see the truth had been hard. I couldn't be the one to tell her, she would have hated me if she believed me, and hated me if she didn't. Kill the messenger; I was sure that was the saying._

* * *

_I resigned myself to spending and cherishing what time I had left with her over the next four days. I had already decided to go my own way when Riley led his little army to battle. I knew I wouldn't be able to talk Bree into leaving without Diego. _

_As the days dragged I was glad she chose to spend her time at my side, rather than training with the others. The way we began to move together, with her always at my side made me so happy. I would hold onto these memories for the rest of my existence. _

_I knew that following Riley could lead to death, I knew that letting her go could be signing her death warrant. It was a painful feeling knowing she might die and that I was helpless to stop her. She was younger than me, there was no way I would be able to restrain her. _

* * *

_The instant Riley started talking about the sun I was dying to take off, to find some way to keep Bree safe from this maniac. I was tensed and ready to find a way to get us out of there when she reassured me that it would all be fine. _

_I was still anxious but I trusted her more than I'd trusted anyone in this new life. When she and I moved together up the stairs and out of the house I was astounded by the suns reaction to my skin. I stared at my hands and arms as I moved them before me. I didn't believe that this was a seasonal occurrence, especially since Bree seemed completely calm about it, she must have known. _

_Thinking of her I looked up, and found myself staring at the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life. Of course I'd noticed her, of course she was pretty... we were all pretty we were vampires. Bree though, standing before me with the brilliance of the sun gleaming off her skin, she was the most beautiful creature I was sure I'd ever encounter and I felt something fully shift inside me. _

_Something that told me I wouldn't ever feel the same way about another person. Something that had me wishing I could follow her when I realized I was helpless to stop her from leaving me. _

_My gift though, it worked against me in only one way. The same way I was able to keep people, keep danger away. I was unable to walk towards danger. The second I tried to follow a course that would lead to pain, lead to death, I was overwhelmed by the power of my own gift. _

_So it was with a broken heart at the loss of Bree that I turned and headed north. Headed to Riley Park to leave the trail I was almost positive she would never find. _

* * *

As I drifted back to the present I was thankful I'd been wrong. Thankful she'd worked her way back to me. It had hurt watching her grieve Diego's death knowing there was nothing I could say to make things better. I'd been sad thinking she would probably always remain heartbroken over Diego but realized I could live with her not wanting me, as long as she was alive and with me forever.

I kissed the top of her head, and she looked up at me her beautiful eyes linking with mine, and suddenly I needed her again. We had continued together for hours, and I felt I would never get enough of her. I had been with woman back when I was human, but from what I could remember it had never been this fantastic. I'd never experienced the pure amount of pleasure that came with being with Bree.

"I love you," I heard her say, and I smiled so hard I felt like my face would rip into two pieces. She loved me and that was all I would ever need to know.

"I love you too," I told her and her returning smile, told me the words meant just as much to her as they did to me. With that I kissed her, ready to make love to her again.

The way our body's molded together, told me that everything that had happened, had happened in the order it had for a reason. If she had never spent time with Diego, Raoul would have never threatened her life. I would have never needed to protect her. I wouldn't have tried to keep her unaffected by my gift. We wouldn't have bonded, and I would have been wandering all by myself forever.

Part3/End

* * *

AN: This is where I planned to end the story. Even now... if I wanted I could stop here. That however would be dumb seeing as I already have the next chapter written! :]] I do want to preface the next chapter with the fact that this isn't going to be a novel, more like exactly what The Short Second Life was, a novella. :]]

Also to my sister, mhmellie you better have reviewed both chapter two and three. As family I can say that!


	4. Part Four

Just As Important

AN: WOW, let me just say I was so excited to read all of your reviews, and even more excited to get to respond to so many of them. I do want to give a shout out to my anonymous reviewer: Giselle, I appreciate you taking the time too, even though I couldn't review reply! :]]

After this, there is only one more chapter. I decided to keep it short, but I did have a brilliant idea for a kind of spin-off/tie-in with my story Rosalie's Tale, if any of you have read that, let me know if you're interested. I am hoping to wrap up that story in a few more chapters, and I've already fallen in love with the plot and idea for this new story. :]]

Anyway, I'm done babbling, please enjoy this latest installment. :]]

* * *

New Beginning

Fred and I had stayed in our first abandoned house for three months before moving on. There hadn't been any need to leave; we had spent every second we could in each other's arms until the need to feed became intolerable. Then we would hunt together, and return to more enjoyable activities.

It had been when we were returning from hunting one night that he told me how much he hated feeding. I had looked at him like he was crazy; to me it was a simple fact of life. "What do you mean?"

"I hate killing people, knowing that they could be someone's love, someone's everything. That to the world or that someone, they just disappear without a word, a last hug, kiss, anything..." as he said that he pulled me into his arms. "Ever since I thought I lost you, since I had to live for hours believing someone would kill you I haven't enjoyed it."

After that, the appeal of hunting had dropped for me too. I tried to imagine someone hunting and killing Fred and the pain was too impossible to bear. Then I'd considered him just disappearing from my life, leaving me completely alone, and I completely understood where he was coming from. We had worked then to hunt even less than we already had been, and even when we did, we killed less than before forcing our bodies to accept less blood and last longer without it.

It was spring now, and we'd been in our latest house since January. This time we fixed up the place, it hadn't been that bad but it was fun putting it back together, turning it into a home. I started a massive book collection, and he told me he used to secretly paint in his old life.

"Why secretly?" I asked looking up from the book in my hand.

"My dad had told me it was a waste of time and that I needed to focus on my studies if I was going to be successful. So I'd taken a class at school once a week, and made sure to shower and remove any evidence before I went home." He said his eyes lost in the memories.

"So start painting now," I said getting excited at the idea. "We can get you some supplies tonight."

It was that suggestion that lead to me sitting in the field of wild flowers outside our new home, the afternoon sun bright and illuminating my skin. I smiled at the thought of it being our home, and not just some random place we took shelter. I was wearing a coral dress because he'd told me he liked the color on me.

I looked at him from where he sat next to the canvas and easel not ten feet away from me, his hands moving quickly his eyes darting between me and what he was painting. I was glad to be the subject of his first painting in this life. I smiled when he told me it was done, and was peering over his shoulder moments later.

I gasped, it was amazing, and I looked so completely... stunning. I loved that this was how he saw me. I kissed his neck, knowing exactly what it would lead to. So I wasn't surprised when he turned to grab me, but I was still faster than him. I ran back to where I'd been in the midst of the flowers.

His eyes had followed me, knowing he wouldn't be able to catch me until I wanted him to. I reached behind me to unzip the dress and let it fall to my ankles. I was wearing lace underwear in the same color as the dress. I saw his eyes smolder as they took in my new appearance.

"Maybe you should paint this too, before it gets ruined" I said, teasing him, doing a small twirl.

He was standing before me in the next second, his hands on my waist, the second I was facing him again, his lips leaning down to whisper in my ear, "or I can paint you after it's ruined, in all your post orgasmic bliss." I grinned up at him, I liked that idea more, no waiting to get to the good stuff.

I jumped up into his arms my legs wrapping around his waist, my lips attacking his. When we finally fell into the flowers, we stayed there for the rest of the day, and through the night. It was sunrise when we were finally able to stop, to pull away from each other.

He moved back to his stand, placing a new canvas on the easel. His fingers already painting away as he did exactly what he said he would do-capture me in my post orgasmic bliss. I sat there looking at how beautiful he was, reminding myself how lucky I was to have him. How fortunate it was that I hadn't been killed.

Suddenly I saw Carlisle and Esme in my head again, and wondered about them, and if they were still in that area where I had met them. Fred and I had moved six times since we'd been on our own, but something told me they would still be there.

"What are you thinking?" Fred asked, and I looked up to see he had stopped painting and was just watching me, a curious expression on his face.

I smiled, "I was thinking about Carlisle and Esme, and the other yellow eyed vampires. I was wondering if we should go back now."

He nodded, thinking over my suggestion. He had said we shouldn't go until we had entered the new year. I wondered if he would sense any danger in going now.

"I think your right; I think it's time for us to visit them." I jumped up, excited and nervous by the idea. The only interaction I'd had with a large group of vampires had been with our old... coven. Something told me that this group of vampires we would be meeting would be nothing like that.

"When should we go?" I asked, and I moved so I was standing next to him. I glanced at the canvas and what I saw made me glad I couldn't blush. He hadn't drawn me sitting before him, but rather his memory of how I looked during a climax. I looked back at him, feeling the heat start to bubble again, but I really wanted to stay focused on what we were talking about.

"Let's go now," I suggested, excitement growing. I had a feeling this would lead to something good.

He shrugged as he picked up the two painting he had done today, "Whatever you want to do. I'll do."

I ran ahead of him into the house, our house. I quickly pulled on some jeans an olive t-shirt, then I took that one off and traded it for a coral tee instead. When I looked up he was dressing too, and I smiled at him before turning to grab a small backpack. I tossed in an extra change of clothes and the next book in my list.

I looked up at him ready to go, and saw that he was ready too. I vaguely remember packing to go places as a human taking so much longer.

I ran to him, and wrapped my arms around him in a hug, "I'm nervous" I mumbled into his chest.

His arms moved to wrap around me as well, "me too, but I don't feel like anything bad will happen. You know I'll protect you no matter what."

I nodded, letting the words sink in and absorb.

He would protect me.

No matter what.

"Well then, let's go." I said stepping back, and grabbing his hand in mine.

With that, we set out to go meet this mysterious family.

Part4/End

* * *

AN: There it is, chapter four. :]] I love the idea of them still staying in a house. I mean it was such a normal part of their life before that it didn't seem that odd for them to continue with it.

I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope you'll let me know what you though in a review. :]]] Also let me know if anything is wrong and needs fixing. :]]


	5. Part Five

Just As Important

AN: I want to start this last chapter by saying a big thank you to everyone to read it! Your time, and your reviews were greatly appreciated! I loved getting your feedback and hearing how much you enjoyed this story. I'm sorry to cut it short, but I would rather give you a finished product that I'm proud of, than an incomplete one that I'm not. So please enjoy this final chapter in my tale of Bree and Fred.

The End and the Beginning

Our new house had been in Ontario, Canada so it took us two days to get back the west coast, and enter Washington State. Mostly because we had to stay away from the main roads, during the day light, I think we could have gotten there much faster if it hadn't been for that.

We didn't know where else to go but back to the open field from my memory, and hope there was a clue to lead us where we needed to go.

We stopped when we sensed the other vampires waiting for us in the clearing. There were eight of them, and on instinct I wanted to turn and run at the number. I looked up at Fred, and he had a thoughtful expression, when he looked down at me, he whispered in my ear, "there isn't any danger if we go forward, but if you want to leave we can, I can make it so they won't want to come after us."

I nodded at the choices; he wouldn't take us anywhere dangerous and my curiosity about what was waiting up ahead of us was growing. I stepped forward and his grip on my hand tightened as we both continued forward.

When we came into the clearing, my eyes immediately went to Carlisle and Esme. I couldn't help but smile when I saw her smiling in our general direction. I let me eyes drifted to the others standing with them. There were three other couples, my eyes landed on a blonde male, and immediately I tensed at all of the bite marks on his skin.

I looked up at Fred, and saw he noticed him too, but he didn't look scared so I took that as reassurance. I wasn't sure what to say, but I looked back at Esme, and the word, "Hi" tumbled out of my mouth.

She let go of Carlisle then, and started to walk forward her eyes looking around the area where we stood, before she stopped suddenly, looking sick. I glanced at the other group and saw none of them were looking straight at us, except for a brunette, who stood beside a red haired man.

I knew it was Fred, and I yanked his arm, "That's Esme," I said and seconds later, her eye's registered on us as he pulled the effects of his gift off her. I stepped away from him towards her, and his eyes locked with mine unsure though he sensed no danger. I smiled and kept walking toward her.

We met in the middle, and just stood there in front of each other. I was happy to see her again, and could tell she was happy to see me. Then she wrapped me up in a hug, I was shocked at first, before I returned it. We stood there for a minute, before pulling apart. I turned toward Fred, and motioned for him to come closer. She did the same to Carlisle and the four of us stood there together.

"I must say, we were shocked to learn you were coming back," Carlisle said as he stood beside Esme.

I looked at them, curious at the way he had said it, as though they had known we were coming before we got close.

"Explain to her about me and Alice," one of the others said, I glanced over at him, before looking back at Carlisle.

"Alice," I saw the small dark haired girl wave her hand over their shoulders, "She can see the future, when you decided to come, she saw it," I nodded my head, not surprised by this, "And Edward, he can read minds," Carlisle said continuing.

I looked at Edward then, and remembered being told there was a mind reader. It was still a concept that was hard to grasp, was he hearing me now. I got my answer when he smirked and nodded his head. His eyes weren't focusing on me, but I knew that was because he couldn't.

"Bella, would you mind covering the rest of us," Edward said to the female beside her. Suddenly all of their eyes focused on us, and I felt Fred tense up beside me. "Bella is a shield." Edward said answering Fred's silent question.

My hand grabbed his again, as I looked up at him, "No danger, remember." I said smiling, and the tension in his body left again, as he realized I was right.

After all the introductions had been made, they invited us back to their home. We were now sitting in their living room, and I smiled thinking about our home and how glad I was that it wasn't that strange to be settled in one location.

"So where to begin," Carlisle said, getting the conversation going. "I'm sure you have many questions, as we do also."

I nodded my head agreeing, I figured it was best to start at the beginning. I told them how we were created, how life had been with Riley. I spat out his name, realizing I hadn't said it out loud since that day when Fred and I discussed everything. I tried not to smile remembering what came after that, and then I remembered I didn't have the freedom of my thoughts here.

Edward had laughed, "Don't worry, I've heard much worse, trust me." It was kind of embarrassing but I let it go.

"Anyway," I said as I finished telling the story of what had led everyone to the clearing, including hearing _her_ and him speaking, and the cloaked figures showing up. "That's what happened."

"Well you should know that I, with the help of a friend killed Riley and Victoria, I hope that it is a relief knowing they aren't wandering free." Edward said, giving me a comforting smile.

I smiled, he had no idea how much this meant to me, well on second thought he probably did, but I voiced it anyway, "thank you, that is freeing."

"Could someone explain the golden eyes," Fred asked, and I smiled at him. If he was talking to them, it was because he felt comfortable enough around them to do so. I realized this might have actually been a very good idea, coming here.

"Ah yes, of course," Carlisle began smiling, "Well I think this one is on me, as I started it all. You see, when I was created, I immediately knew what I had become. I grew up in a time where the knowledge of vampires wasn't covered up with myths and urban legends. They were very real and very dangerous. When I was turned, I knew and I didn't wish to be what I knew myself to now be."

He paused, seeming lost in thoughts of the past, "I tried to... dispose of myself, for lack of a better phrase, but found it wasn't easy. When I thought maybe I could starve myself to death, I found myself unsuccessful in that feat as well. When the hunger became too much to bare I was hidden away in the forest and deer was the first thing to come near me. I fed, and found that the hunger, the thirst was sated. I realized then that I could live on the blood of animals, and never kill anyone if I didn't choose too. So that's where the eye color comes from, the blood."

My eyes were wide as he finished his story. I looked up at Fred, and he looked down at me. This would be exactly what we needed, the perfect way, not to have to kill anymore.

"We've been trying not to kill as often, going longer without feeding, drinking less when we do." I paused, working it out in my head that this was the right path for us to take. "Will you help us to be like you?"

"Of course, we're glad to have you here, and more than happy to teach you." Esme said, but there were nods of agreement from everyone in the room. I realized we'd come to fill our curiosity, but we would leave with so much more than we could have ever asked.

End

AN: and so I close the story here.

I wasn't writing with an outline, or any planned plot. This wasn't supposed to grow beyond three chapters, and I ended up with five. I'd say those are some pretty good odds. I want to give a big thank you once again to all the reviewers, and favoriters and alerters and everyone to read this story as I was posting it, and all those who are reading it now that it's complete.

I love the story of Fred and Bree, and I hope you can imagine for yourself where Fred and Bree's story would have gone from here. I personally like to imagine that they finished fixing up their little house and stayed there for a while longer before deciding they were ready to integrate themselves back into a world with humans.

I don't know if they would moved to be near the Cullen's when they did this, or if they would try it on their own. I like to think that Fred occasional posed as a high school art teacher, and occasionally Bree moonlighted as a librarian. They still have awesome exhaustless sex, and they live in a huge mansion covered in Fred's artwork of Bree, his favorite subject.

In reference to the spin-off/tie-in I mentions previously, I am still considering the idea, but it's on the back burner for now. I'm working on wrapping the stories I already have... but I'm thinking it'll probably be a terribly long oneshot set some years in the future. :]]

Please Review.


End file.
